Stranded
by xo-charmedfan-xo
Summary: HouseLOSTBones crossover. A plane crashes in Australia on the same island as the LOST characters. Now, how are they all going to get back home? What will happen? Will love blossom? Disclaimer: I don't own LOST, Bones or House. Lots of pairings!
1. Chapter 1

House stepped out of the taxi cab, followed by Wilson, Cameron, Foreman and Chase. "Finally! Who knew that cabs could smell that bad! Jimmy, pay the man."

Wilson sighed, and walked over to the window, taking out hiw wallet and paying the driver.

After grabbing all of their belongings out of the trunk, they walked into the airport entrance. After going through security, they sat down at their stop.

"That was probably the most boring conference I've ever been to in my life. That guy was like a robot." Chase said.

Foreman stood up. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Do you guys want anything?"

Wilson and House shook their heads, but Cameron and Chase both requested coffee. Foreman nodded, and walked away.

"Flight A-1 boarding in five minutes." Someone over the intercom announced.

Foreman walked back with two coffees and a muffin in his hands. He handed the coffees over to Chase and Cameron, who nodded thanks. "At least Cuddy will be glad that you didn't do anything stupid at the conference, House."

House grunted. "Yeah... well, I don't think that I would want to take up Cuddy's threat about giving me fifty extra clinic hours. Then again, Cuddy's threats aren't as big as her cleavage."

"Flight A-1 is now boarding." Someone over the intercom announced again, and the whole group got up, and grabbed their things.

"Alright, I am not sitting by Chase again. He snores when he sleeps." Foreman said as they walked over to the boarding section.

"Hey!" Chase objected. "I do not!"

Cameron scoffed. "Are you kidding? You're so loud I almost have to put earplugs in my ears."

Chase glared at Cameron, who returned the glare. Wilson and Foreman just stared at the showdown, while House just groaned.

"Okay... I hate to break up this amusing little staring contest, but we need to figure out who's sitting by who." Foreman told Cameron and Chase, who immediately looked away from each other.

"Well, there's three seats in each row." Wilson told them. "But I am not sitting by House again."

* * *

"I can't believe that I have to sit here." Cameron groaned.

She was sitting in between Chase and House, while Foreman and Wilson were sitting next to each other a row behind them.

"Oh, stop being a little whiney schoolgirl. I thought you would like sitting here... you're sitting right in between both of your crushes." House said, smirking, while Cameron just rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

An hour later, Cameron was already asleep, while House was listening to his Ipod. Wilson and Foreman were reading books, and Chase was reading a magazine. Cameron's head was resting lightly on Chase's shoulder, and strangely, it felt right to him.

He had wanted to start a real relationship with her, but she had refused several times. He knew it was hard for her to start a new one, and he never knew if she was actually over House or not.

A big shake in the plane immediately woke Cameron up, and she lifted her head up from where it was resting. "What the hell was that?"

A woman's voice came over the intercom. "I'm sorry, we seem to be having some turbulence. We ask you to place your seatbelts back on, until the turbulence is over."

* * *

The turbulence continued for ten minutes, and Foreman's face turned pale. "Oh god, I think I feel that muffin coming up."

"Well you can't get up now, the seatbelt sign is still on." Wilson said to Foreman, who looked like he was going to puke at any minute.

Foreman glared at Wilson. "Do you want me to puke on you? Because I'd happily oblige."

Unbuckling his seatbelt, he was about to stand up, but with the plane shaking once again, he immediately sat back down and buckled back in. The plane started shaking immensly, causing people to yelp and scream.

"What the hell is going on here?" A man yelled, and everyone started screaming.

Everyone felt a dipping sensation, and Chase looked out the window. They were falling. They were all falling and were going to crash. The plane started to get near an unknown island, and Cameron gripped Chase's hand tightly.

He looked over at her. "Cameron, if we die... I just want you to know... I love you."

Cameron had tears in her eyes. "I love you too." Another shake and she screamed, gripping Chase's hand tighter.

Wilson and Foreman were both gripping the armrests tightly, fearing for their lives. Foreman was panicking. "We're gonna die... we're gonna die!"

Meanwhile, House was just sitting there, a blank look on his face.

Cameron kept screaming as they were dipping closer to the ocean. She heard a loud crash, and then it all faded black for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan, Booth, Angela and Hodgins all boarded the plane. Bones and Booth were sitting in a row, while Hodgins and Angela were sitting opposite them.

"I can't believe that Cam made us go all the way out to Australia just to identify some bones." Booth groaned.

Hodgins grinned. "I thought it was kind of cool! I mean, all of the dirt, mucus... think of all the new specimens that I discovered-"

Angela interrupted him. "Honey, you're rambling."

Hodgins smiled sheepishly. "Sorry babe." He kissed her, making her blush while the others just stared.

"You know, with all of the kissing and stuff you guys have been doing, its a wonder that you haven't tried to get married yet." Booth said.

Angela shrugged. "Well, ever since we got back from our pre-honeymoon, we've been kind of taking it slow. And we still have to wait for my Fiji marriage to be denied."

Brennan looked confused. "It's been two months. Don't you think that they would've let you guys get married already?"

Shrugging once again, she went back to her magazine.

"How come Zack didn't come?" Hodgins asked them.

"Cam wanted him to stay and help her keep things in order at the Jeffersonian." Brennan explained.

Angela looked up from her magazine. "You know, isn't Zack _your _personal assistant? He should be doing what you want him to do."

"Yes, but technically, Cam is my boss, so that probably makes her Zack's boss as well. I believe that Cam has power over Zack instead of me now."

"Didn't you have a conversation about this with Cam a while ago?" Booth asked her.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, but she seems to have forgotten about the whole conversation... I'll talk about it later with her when we get back."

* * *

An hour later, Angela rose from her seat, noticing that the seatbelt sign was now off. Across the aisle, she noticed the Booth was sleeping while Bones was reading a book.

"Where are you going?" Hodgins asked her.

"Bathroom." Angela answered. "I've been holding it for god knows how long." She was about to walk into the aisle when the airplane shook, causing her to stumble back into her seat.

After waiting a couple of minutes to see if the plane would shake again, she walked into the aisle and down to the bathroom.

Hodgins, meanwhile, was just sitting in his seat, deep in thought. Not even noticing that Brennan was watching him, he reached into his breast pocket and took out a little ring box. He opened it and gazed at the ring that was perfectly placed in there.  
A voice startled him. "Is that for Angela?"

Hodgins nodded. "Yeah. Don't tell her about it."

"Well if you don't want her to find out about it, I suggest that you hide it because she's coming back right now." Brennan told him, and Hodgins turned around to see Angela walking back over to her seat.

Sitting back down, Angela smiled, noticing Hodgin's nervous face. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Hodgins answered.

He would just have to find the right time to pop the question once again.

A woman's voice came over the intercom. "I'm sorry, we seem to be having some turbulence. We ask you to place your seatbelts back on, until the turbulence is over."

Angela groaned. "That's just great."

The turbulence had started up once again shortly after Angela went to the bathroom. The constant shaking of the plane was causing Booth to get a little nauseous, but thankfully for Brennan, he was able to hold it in.

* * *

For ten minutes, the turbulence continued, and Booth knew that he would need to use the bathroom soon if the shaking didn't stop.

Brennan noticed how pale Booth's face looked. "Are you okay, Booth? You look really pale... are you sick?"

"Just a little nausea, but other than that, I'm fine." Booth told her, trying to hold the nausea in, but it wasn't working very well for him.

The plane began to shake violently, causing people to yelp and scream in surprise.

"What the hell is going on here?" A man yelled, and everyone started screaming, frightened.

Everyone on the plane soon felt a dipping sensation, and Booth peered out the window.

They were falling.

They were all falling and were going to crash.

The plane started to get near an unknown island, and Angela gripped Hodgins' hand, her knuckles turning deathly white.

Hodgins, who was looking out the window, turned back to Angela. "We're going to crash."

"Oh no! We're gonna die! I don't wanna die, I'm too young!" Angela screamed, and gripped Hodgins' hand tighter, causing him to wince in pain a bit.

"Angela... I love you. And I always will." Hodgins suddenly told her, and kissed her.

As the kiss ended, Angela caressed Hodgins' cheek. "I love you too." She now had tears falling down her cheeks.

Across from them, Brennan was gripping the armrests tightly, afraid to let go. "This isn't right."

"What're you talking about, Bones?" Booth asked her, confused.

"We should be getting emergency gear right now... why aren't they giving it to us? These pilots are clearly not experienced." Brennan explained.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Bones, I don't really think that the emergency gear would matter right now. We're plummeting to the ground at 150 miles per hour! I don't think the pilots will care about giving us the gear when we're dead!"

Another shake caused everyone to scream once again. Angela then heard an ear piercing scream coming from the front of the plane, but she ignored it, too focused on what was going on at the moment. She knew that there was a huge chance that they would die right when they hit the ground from the impact, but inside of her, she felt a strange feeling.

A feeling that made her think that everything was going to turn out okay. But her mind ignored it, and another shake caused her to come back to reality.

Looking out the window across Hodgins, she saw that they were getting closer and closer to land. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as she felt darkness overcome her.

Darkness that she hoped she would come out of soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sayid, if you walk any slower, we're not going to be back in time for breakfast. And it's four o'clock in the afternoon!" Kate said, frustrated.

Sayid sighed. "It seems that I'm not as strong as I used to be... I believe that the island has taken its toll on me."

"If anything, this island should be keeping you in tip-top shape, not wearing you out." Kate said to him. "Let's just hope that Jack doesn't kill us for being late."

* * *

A few hours later, Sayid and Kate finally arrived back at camp. 

"Jack!" Kate called out.

A rustling sound could be heard in the forest, and Jack came running out, coconuts in each hand. "Hey guys. What took you so long? I was beginning to think that you guys got lost."

"Do you think that we would get lost after being on this island forever?" Kate asked him.

Jack nodded. "So what did you bring?"

Sayid opened the pouch that he was carrying. "We found lots of fruit behind the waterfall, which will come in handy for the next couple of weeks. We also brought back fresh water, fish, and a couple of small dead rabbits."

Jack cringed at the sight of the dead rabbits in Sayid's hands. He never did like to eat dead rabbits.

"It's okay... you don't have to eat those." Kate told him, noticing the look on his face. "We have plenty of food for everyone."

He sighed in relief as they began to prepare the meals.

* * *

Hurley and Claire had returned from the ocean, and sat down to eat their meal, along with Kate, Jack, Sawyer and Sayid. 

They were the only remaining survivors. The rest had died from not being able to survive.

Sawyer immediately dug into his rabbit, devouring it. Kate watched him eat, disgusted, but amused at the same time. "Well, someone sure must be hungry."

He gave Kate a look. "Freckles, I haven't eaten all day... so sue me for being starving." He gave her one last look before going back to eating the rabbit, and Kate rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was late at night, and Kate sat at the edge of the beach, the saltwater hitting her feet, causing her to shiver everytime. She wanted to move her feet from the freezing water, but yet, it was calming to her. Ever since Sun and Juliet died, Kate had felt like a part of her had also died. She had not liked Juliet that much at first, but she had grown to accept her as a friend. 

The bonds that Kate held were never forgotten, but they were gone from her life. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Sawyer sit down right next to her.

"Hey Freckles." He didn't get an answer. Looking into her eyes, he noticed that they were now pitch-black. "Freckles."

Sawyer waved his hand in her face, stunning her out of her trance. "What?"

"You okay?" He asked her. "You were zoned out."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly. He gave her a look, causing her to groan. "Why do you always look at me like that?"

"'Cause I know that something's wrong... and I wanna find out what." Sawyer told her. "Tell me... what's bothering you, Freckles?"

Kate sighed. "It's nothing... I just miss everyone, that's all."

Sawyer laid down on his back onto the soft, warm sand. "Well, that's why I don't get close to anyone. Cause I know that some of them ain't gonna survive. No point in becomin' friends with someone if you know that they're gonna die within a couple of weeks."

"So is that why you never get close to me?" She asked him quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear.

But he did. "What do you mean?"

She immediately regretted asking him that. "Nothing... nothing. Forget that I even asked that." She got up and began walking away. "Goodnight, Sawyer."

"But..." She was now too far away for her to hear him. "Nite, Freckles."

* * *

Kate stumbled into her tent, and flopped down onto her bed. _How could I have been so stupid to ask him that kind of question?!_ Kate mentally slapped herself for even talking to Sawyer. For some reason, their conversations never really went well. 

Sometimes, Kate would just want to knock Sawyer unconscious, but she also loved to hang around him. It was just something that she would have to live with.

She closed her eyes and settled into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Kate, wake up! Kate!" Kate awoke from her sleep by someone frantically calling her name. Stepping out of her tent, she flinched from the bright sunlight hitting her face so suddenly. 

"What?!" She snapped, slowly getting used to the bright sun.

Claire was panting as she ran back up to Kate's tent. Kate realized that it was Claire calling her name. "A-A plane... i-it crashed and-and it-" She took a breath. "There was... was a huge explosion. Th-they need help... the passengers."

Kate suddenly realized what was happening and looked up to the skies. She saw the burning smoke to her right, and began to run in that direction, with Claire following her. As Kate reached the destroyed plane, her face was showing pure shock and horror.

Flames were coming from every angle of the plane, and she could already see some bodies burnt to the bone. She looked over at Sawyer and Jack, who nodded, and all of them began to work on getting everyone out.

Kate began to dig through the wreckage while Hurley, Claire and Sayid were putting out the flames. _Damn... it's just like old times._


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Kate, Jack and the others were finally able to calm the blazing flames with the ocean's saltwater, which thankfully, was right near it. Not many passengers survived, considering it was a very big plane, but there weren't that many people left on the island to help Kate and the others save the passengers. The now shriveled, burnt up plane was still burning hot, fiery to the touch. Only able to save about half the suitcases that were from the plane, the group set them aside so no one would trip over them. Right now, Sawyer and the others were focusing on the actual survivors.

A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Brings back old memories, doesn't it."

Sawyer turned around and his eyes met with Claire's. "Yeah... it does."

* * *

Cameron awoke to an agonizing pain in her head. She tried to open her eyes, but found it hard to, as the sun's blazing rays hit her straight in the face. Opening her eyes more slowly this time, she groaned in pain as she sat up. Her vision was still hazy, making her have to squint to see things. Cameron could see people running back and forth, carrying suitcases and medical supplies, and occasionally, some bodies. 

But they weren't just regular, human bodies. These were bodies burnt to the bone. Cameron could see that the badly burned bodies were being thrown into the vast, salty ocean that was surrounding the piece of land that she was currently on. _What the hell is going on?_

Looking to her right, she suddenly saw Chase sprawled out on his back, still unconscious. _Oh god. Please don't let him be dead. _

Crawling over to him, she felt for a pulse at his wrist. Thankfully, it was strong, but she could tell that he would need medical help, because of the blood that was currently flowing from his arm. _Must've gotten cut or something._

As soon as Cameron's eyes fell on the now deceased plane, she finally realized what had happened. _The plane... oh no. _

Cameron ripped off her sweater and wrapped it around Chase's arm, applying pressure to it so he wouldn't lose anymore blood.

"Miss, are you okay?" A soft, manly voice asked her.

She turned around and saw Jack standing there. "Uh, yeah... I'm fine."

He nodded. "You're lucky. With all of the people that died in the crash, its a wonder that you're still alive."

A flash of horror suddenly crossed Cameron's mind, as she realized that it was a possibility that House and Foreman might be dead. "Um, did you happen to see a man with a cane around here?"

The man shook his head. "No, sorry... there's really not that many survivors left, though... feel free to look around."

Cameron nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

As Brennan slowly awoke, she saw the frantic people running around her. _What in the world is going on? _She suddenly looked at the things surrounding her. 

_Trees. Ocean. Sand. Where the hell am I?_

Brennan heard a soft moan and saw Hodgins lying next to her on the soft, warm sand. "Hodgins.. Hodgins, you alright?"

Looking over, Hodgins nodded. "Yeah... my head is killing me, though."

"I think we crashed." Brennan told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, clearly not seeing the plane.

Brennan sighed. "The plane, Hodgins... we crashed. That's how we got here." A sudden thought flashed through Brennan's mind. "Where are Angela and Booth?"

As soon as Hodgins heard his girlfriend's name, his eyes widened. "Angela... oh god... she has to be around here somewhere."

"She and Booth can't be too far." Brennan said.

Hodgins nodded. "Exactly... if we were thrown by the plane, then-"

Brennan interrupted him. "No, we weren't thrown... somebody must've carried us here. There's no way that we could've gotten this far."

Hodgins stood up. "Come on... let's go find Booth and Angela."

* * *

On another side of the island, House was sitting up against a tree, but with no cane. Patting his pocket which held his Vicodin, he knew that he only had a couple left now. _Damn it... I knew I should've gotten a refill before I left. _

A blonde-haired woman suddenly ran up to him, out of breath. "Sir, are you injured?"

"Do I look injured to you?" House asked her, annoyed.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Jeez... I was just trying to help. Lots of people dying, here."

"Yes, I can see that." House told her. "I'm a doctor... I think I can tell if someone's in pain or not."

She put her hands on her hips. "Then why don't you come and help? You're not injured."

House groaned. "Actually, I am injured... I can't use my leg. I'm a cripple for god sakes."

The woman looked at him, confused. "But you said that you weren't injured when I asked you."

"Everybody lies." House told her.

"Claire! Come and help!" A man yelled to the blonde.

"Coming!" She yelled back, and glared at House, before walking away. "Bastard."

House rolled his eyes. "Hey, how'd you know what my nickname was?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron sat down on the sand, exhausted from the walk around the beach. Spotting Chase's unconscious body still laying in the same spot where she left him, she suddenly realized that he still needed medical help. She got up, searching for the man that she saw earlier. _He must've been on this island already._

She then spotted the man with another girl. She looked like she on the island before, too. She had dark, long curly hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Walking over, she tapped the man on the shoulder. "Hi... um, I was wondering if you had any medical supplies? I need them."

The man nodded. "Are you hurt?"

Cameron shook her head. "No, it's just that my friend has a deep cut, and I'm afraid that he might lose too much blood. The cuts pretty deep, and it's probably been open for at least twenty minutes. I placed some cloth around it, but I'm not sure how long its going to hold, though."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He told her, and walked away, leaving Cameron with the woman that he was talking to.

The woman spoke up. "Hi, I'm Kate... you must be one of the survivors."

Kate held out her hand, and Cameron shook it. "Yeah... I'm Cameron."

"It's alot to take in, isn't it?" Kate asked Cameron.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, it is. How long have you been on the island for?"

Kate shrugged. "I can't even remember anymore. But we've been here for a long time."

"Nobody's ever come to help?" Cameron asked, worried.

"Nope." Kate told her.

Jack walked back over to them, balls of bloody gauze in the palms of his hands. As soon as Cameron saw this, she panicked. "Oh my god, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Jack answered her, smiling.

Cameron sighed in relief, and her eyes lit up when she saw Chase limping over to them. "Chase!" Running over to him, she embraced him in a hug.

Chase returned the hug, smiling. "Are you okay, are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chase gave her a look. "Really."

"Did you check?" He asked her.

Cameron frowned. "Well, no, but-"

Chase interrupted her. "Well, then, you don't know if you're actually hurt or not." Cameron sighed in defeat and Chase turned to Jack. "Do you have any medical supplies that I can use? Just in case."

Jack nodded and Kate spoke up. "Are you sure you know what to do? I mean, me or Jack could do it if you want."

"No, it's fine. Cameron and I are both doctors." Chase said to them. "By the way, I'm Chase." He held his hand out to Kate.

"Kate." She answered, shaking his hand.

Cameron sniled. "Thanks for everything."

* * *

Cameron and Chase entered a tent filled with medical supplies, and Cameron sat down on the bed. Chase searched through the medical supplies and got a first-aid kit out. 

"You know, you're the one with the injured arm... shouldn't you be in my place?" Cameron asked him.

"I've already been treated... you haven't." Chase simply told her.

Cameron sighed and said, "All that hurts is my head and my stomach."

Chase nodded and pushed the bottom of her shirt up to look at her stomach. "You've got a nasty cut... you're lucky that you don't need stitches, though."

As Chase was cleaning the wound, Cameron was sitting there, thinking.

Chase noticed the worried look on her face. "Hey... you okay?"

"What's going to happen?" Cameron asked him. "I mean, we don't even know if anyone else is alive, and by the looks of it, it doesn't seem like we're going to be leaving very soon."

Chase finished cleaning it, and bandaged her stomach up. He put her shirt back down and stood up. "Come on... let's go outside and look for survivors."

"What... what if... Foreman and House didn't make it?" Cameron asked him, her voice trembling.

Chase kneeled down and embraced her in a hug. "They're alive... they must be."

* * *

"Where the hell could they be?!" Hodgins sighed in defeat. Hodgins and Brennan were walking around on the beach, searching for Booth and Angela. "What... what if-" 

Brennan shook her head. "No, they can't be." She then spotted a couple walking near them. "Excuse me!"

They both turned and looked at her, and walked over. "Yes?" The woman asked.

"Have you seen an asian woman, my age, dark medium-length hair?" Brennan asked them.

"Is that her right there?" The woman asked, pointing to a figure lying on the sand near a tree.  
Hodgins' eyes widened. "Oh god, Angela!"

Brennan sighed in relief. "Thank you so much! Oh, and have you seen a man around my age, a stubble, dark brown hair, brown eyes?"

"No, sorry." The man said.

Brennan nodded and walked over to Angela and Hodgins, with the couple following her.

"Is she okay?" Brennan asked Hodgins.

"She's alive, but I'm not sure if she's injured." Hodgins said, and lifted up her shirt to see a bloody gash across her stomach, still bleeding out. "Oh my god."

"She's gonna need stitches." The man announced.

Hodgins nodded. "Angela... Angela, can you hear me?"

A moan escaped Angela's lips as she came back into consciousness. Opening her eyes, she saw Brennan, Hodgins and two unfamiliar faces surrounding her. "What happened?" She suddenly groaned in pain and looked at her stomach. "Oh crap."

"Thank god you're okay, Angela." Brennan said.

"Where's Booth?" Angela asked them.  
Brennan sighed. "We don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean? Wasn't he with you?" Angela asked Brennan, confused and concerned.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, but the impact between the plane and the island may have thrown him somewhere."

The other woman walked up to Angela. . "You know, I could stitch that cut up for you. I'm a doctor."

"Okay." Angela agreed.

"Here, let me help you up, Ange." Hodgins told her, and grabbed her arms, pulling her up. He turned to the couple. "Oh, I'm Jack Hodgins. This is Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro."

The man smiled. "Pleasure. My name's Robert Chase and this is Allison Cameron."

"So... how long do you think we'll be stuck on this island for?" Hodgins wondered, glancing around at his surroundings.

Cameron shrugged. "Who knows... it could be hours, days, maybe even weeks. It depends on if anyone knew that we crashed here."

"Are the pilots still alive?" Angela asked.

Chase shook his head. "No... they died right when we crashed."

"What about the radios?" A voice asked the group.

Brennan, Angela and Hodgins turned around to see Booth standing there, a cut on his cheek.

"Booth! Thank god you're okay!" Angela exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Where were you?" Brennan asked him.

Booth shrugged. "I don't know... I just woke up a couple of hours ago, and I was just helping out some people. I didn't know what else to do at the time."

Brennan nodded. "Booth, this is Allison Cameron and Robert Chase... they're doctors. And Allison, Robert, this is Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI."

"Nice to meet you." Cameron said to Booth as they shook hands.

"Foreman!" Chase suddenly said.

Cameron looked at him, confused. "What?"

Chase pointed to a figure walking towards them. "Foreman's alive!"

"Oh thank god!" Cameron sighed in relief, running over to him. "Foreman, you okay? Are you hurt?"

Foreman nodded. "I'm okay, Cameron." Cameron relaxed. "So, who are they?"

Cameron looked over at the other survivors. "Oh, they're-"

"They're survivors, you idiot." A gruff voice told him.

"House... you're alive." Foreman said in a monotone voice.

House nodded, his cane nowhere in sight. "Yes I am, my little ducklings!"

Cameron groaned. "You don't have any more Vicodin left, do you."

"Now why would you think that?" House asked her.

Cameron pointed to his pocket. "You don't have your pills anymore. Usually there's a huge bulge where the pills are supposed to be."

"I only had two left." House told her.

"Well, you could've broken them in half, then you would have four!" She smirked at his expression.

"Come on, we should go and get settled in." Chase said.

They began to walk back to the tents, when Cameron stopped in her tracks. "Where's Wilson?"

House looked around, before looking back at the group. "Shit."

* * *

It was now night-time, the moon glowing on the water's surface. A fire was crackling near the tents, a group of survivors gathered around it. 

Chase and Cameron were cuddled close together, along with Angela and Hodgins, who were sitting right next to them. Sitting to the left of Chase was Foreman, then House, who was currently nagging Sawyer about his hair. "You know, you could definitely pass as Chase's brother... with your hair and all."

"Geez, do you ever stop talkin'?" Sawyer asked him, annoyed. He was currently next to Kate, who was sitting next to Jack.

"Yeah, I think he's annoying too." Claire said to Sawyer, and received an evil glare from House.

"What're we going to do about Wilson?" Foreman wondered.

Chase shrugged. "We should go look for him tomorrow morning." Everybody nodded in agreement.

Cameron sighed. "So... how did you guys manage to stay alive on this island?"

"Well, its actually a pretty big island. The only problem is that in the forest, there are these animals... kind of like polar bears or something, that try and kill you. So we're usually very cautious in there." Claire explained.

"What're we going to do now?" Angela wondered. "There's practically no way to communicate with anybody who isn't on this island."

"The radios!" Brennan exclaimed. "Booth, you said something about the radios."

He nodded. "Yeah... they should still be working, unless they got destroyed in the crash."

"We checked them already... they're dead." Jack said, and everyone sighed.

"Maybe we should get ready to go to sleep. It's been a long day." Foreman said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Kate suddenly spoke up. "What're we going to do about sleeping arrangements? We don't have enough tents for everyone to have their own... not with all of the remaining survivors."

"Well, we have seven tents, and there are fourteen people total." Jack said. "We could split up into seven groups... two in each tent."

Cameron nodded. "That should work... we'll figure it all out."

* * *

Angela awoke the next morning, her eyes meeting Brennan's figure that was laying next to her on the blanket. They had decided that it would be better for girls in a tent and guys in a tent. Getting up, she stepped outside, the sunlight blinding her for a moment. 

"Morning!" Hodgins said to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hope you're hungry!"

Angela groaned as she saw a fish currently being boiled in water. "Starving." _This is going to be a long morning._

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I have been busy with school and everything. and updating my other current stories. Please R&R! And if you have any ideas for future chapters, please send me some ideas! I'd be forever grateful! 


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron walked along the shoreline of the beach, with Kate walking beside her. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick from eating that fish."

Kate smiled. "Don't worry... the first time I ate here, I didn't feel good for days. But you'll get used to it soon enough."

Cameron nodded. "So, are you and Sawyer-"

"No." Kate immediately said. "We're not dating... we never were."

"Sorry... maybe that was a little too personal." Cameron told her, but Kate shook her head.

"No, no... it's fine." Kate sighed. "I'm just... I'm just confused on who I like, that's all. I mean, one day I like Jack, and another day, I like Sawyer. It's kind of weird."

Cameron laughed. "I know the feeling. A while ago, I used to be in love with two men myself."

Kate's eyebrows arched up in surprise. "Were one of those men Dr. Chase?"

"Yes." Cameron glanced over at Chase, who was across the beach, talking to Foreman.

"Did you choose?" Kate asked her.

Cameron paused a moment before answering. "Not yet. I guess I'm just like you... I'm just... confused."

"Cameron!" A voice called out, causing her to glance around, searching for the source of the voice. "Cameron!"

Finally locating the source, she saw Wilson running over to her, his clothes torn up and his hair all scruffy. "Wilson! Thank god you're alive!" She ran over to him, embracing him in a tight hug.

Wilson laughed. "I've been searching for you guys everywhere!"

"Well, here were are!" Cameron told him, and noticed that Kate was just standing there, confused. "Oh, Kate, this is Dr. Wilson. Wilson, this is Kate."

Kate shook Wilson's extended hand. "Nice to meet you."

"We better head back, everyone's been worried sick about you!" Cameron exclaimed.

Wilson scoffed. "I doubt that... House doesn't worry about anybody, not even himself."

"Is he really that bad of a person?" Kate asked them.

Cameron and Wilson looked at each other before replying, "Yes."

* * *

"Oh goody, Jimmy's back!" House said enthusiastically, clapping his hands in excitement, while Wilson just rolled his eyes. 

"Is there some place to get some water?" Angela asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, there's a waterfall about ten minutes from here." Jack answered.

Foreman nodded. "I'm gonna go with, too."

Angela and Foreman began to walk away, but Claire stopped them. "I'm going with you guys. It's pretty easy to get lost in this forest."

"You're going to need these, too." Hurley tossed them each a pocket knife, and Foreman and Angela stared at him blankly. "There are alot of wild animals in this forest."

Angela nodded in understandment. "We'll be careful."

* * *

Foreman, Angela and Claire made their way through the dense forest, carefully stepping over the twigs and holes that were on the ground. The sound of the rushing waterfall could now be heard in the distance. 

"We're only a couple of minutes away from the waterfall." Claire announced.

Angela nodded, and turned to Foreman. "So, you're a doctor?"

"Yeah... I'm a neurologist." Foreman said to her. "How about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a forensic artist... I help Dr. Brennan identify the victims." Angela explained.

Foreman stopped dead in his tracks, hearing a rustling sound behind him. "What was that?"

Confused, Angela stopped walking as well. "What're you talking about?"

"There was a noise... there's something in the bushes." Foreman said, and carefully took out the pocket knife.

"Hey, why'd you guys stop walking?" Claire asked them.

"Foreman thinks he heard something." Explained Angela.

The rustling sound was heard again, and a low growl emanated from the bushes behind Foreman, causing his eyes to grow wide. "Okay, I'm pretty sure that I heard that!"

Angela nodded fearfully. "Me too."

"We should get out of-" Claire's sentence was cut short by a loud roar erupting from the forest.

"Okay, now I'm officially freaked." Angela said. "Let's leave."

Foreman shook his head. "No, we need the water. It's only a couple minutes from here."

"Do you want to get eaten or not!" Angela asked him, freaking out, and Foreman gave her a look. "Okay, fine. But if we get eaten, I blame you."

* * *

I apologize for the REALLY late update! I know that it's been like a month, and I feel terrible! Please R&R, and I will try to update sooner!

Please view my poll, which is on my bio page!


	8. Chapter 8

_"Cameron!" A voice called out, causing her to glance around, searching for the source of the voice. "Cameron!"_

_Finally locating the source, she saw Wilson running over to her, his clothes torn up and his hair all scruffy. "Wilson! Thank god you're alive!" She ran over to him, embracing him in a tight hug. _

_Wilson laughed. "I've been searching for you guys everywhere!"_

* * *

_"Is there some place to get some water?" Angela asked. _

_Jack nodded. "Yeah, there's a waterfall about ten minutes from here."_

_Foreman nodded. "I'm gonna go with, too."_

_Angela and Foreman began to walk away, but Claire stopped them. "I'm going with you guys. It's pretty easy to get lost in this forest."_

_"You're going to need these, too." Hurley tossed them each a pocket knife, and Foreman and Angela stared at him blankly. "There are alot of wild animals in this forest."_

_Angela nodded in understandment. "We'll be careful."_

* * *

_Foreman stopped dead in his tracks, hearing a rustling sound behind him. "What was that?"_

_Confused, Angela stopped walking as well. "What're you talking about?"_

_"There was a noise... there's something in the bushes." Foreman said, and carefully took out the pocket knife._

_"We should get out of-" Claire's sentence was cut short by a loud roar erupting from the forest._

_"Okay, now I'm officially freaked." Angela said. "Let's leave."_

_Foreman shook his head. "No, we need the water. It's only a couple minutes from here."_

_"Do you want to get eaten or not!" Angela asked him, freaking out, and Foreman gave her a look. "Okay, fine. But if we get eaten, I blame you."_

* * *

House sat with Wilson, Jack and Sawyer by the tents, all of them sitting in complete silence. 

Jack finally broke the tense silence. "So... any of you guys have girlfriends?"

Wilson shook his head right now. "No, I'm actually going through a divorce."

Nodding, Jack turned to House. "How about you?"

"Nope." House replied.

"Yeah, he's too much of an ass to have a girlfriend." Wilson said to Jack and Sawyer, who both chuckled. "Although he does think that Dr. Cameron is a 'nice work of art'."

House scowled at Wilson. _Dumbass._

Sawyer let out a whistle and grinned. "Damn, that girl is hot." He received a glare from House, and Sawyer chuckled. "Hey, don't look at me like that. If she wasn't currently in love with that Aussie doctor, I would most definitely give her a little-"

"Okay, a little too much information, there." Jack said, silencing Sawyer.

Booth, Hodgins and Chase walked up to the group and sat down next to them.

"So, what're we talking about?" Hodgins wondered.

House shrugged. "Nothing, really. Mr. Horny right here was just explaining to us how much he would like to have sex with Dr. Cameron."

Chase immediately glared at Sawyer, but Sawyer held his arms up in defense. "Aww, come on... I'm a guy, we say things like that."

"Jack!" Turning around, Jack saw Hurley standing a couple feet away from the group, panting. "We can't find Claire, Dr. Foreman and Angela anywhere... they've been gone way too long to get water."

Jack stood up. "Alright... let's head into the forest to look for them.

Suddenly concerned when he heard Angela's name, Hodgins stood up right next to Jack. "What's going on?"

"Claire, Angela and Dr. Foreman haven't returned yet, so we're going to go and look for them." Jack told him. "I think that some of us should stay here, though... just to watch everything and make sure that nothing gets eaten or stolen."

Sawyer nodded. "Alright... we'll leave in a couple of minutes."

* * *

Around five minutes later. Sawyer, Jack, Wilson, Chase and Hodgins were standing in the dense forest, looking around for the three missing survivors. 

"Alright, we're on the right path... the waterfall's only a couple of minutes away from here." Jack explained. "They must be around here somewhere."

Chase nodded, when he suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes. "What was that?"

Sawyer glanced around, confused. "What was what?"

"I heard something." Chase said, and stood there, waiting to hear it again. But it didn't come.

Jack shook his head. "It was probably an animal or something."

A loud roar was heard, causing Wilson and Hodgins to jump in surprise.

"Holy shit." Wilson whispered. "What was that?"

"That was the monster." Jack said, and Chase, Wilson and Hodgins looked at him like he was crazy. "It's a long story. But it's a very dangerous creature."

Chase gulped. "Do you think that... maybe-"

Sawyer interrupted him. "No, don't think that. Claire knows how to handle the monster... there's no way that they were killed."

"Come on, let's go... we don't have much time." Jack said to the group, who immediately stopped talking. "They shouldn't be far from here."

Continuing on the path, all of the guys glanced around, searching for the lost group of survivors. Another roar was heard from the monster.

"Does the-" Chase was cut off by a shrill scream from a distance away.

Hodgins immediately recognized the scream as Angela's. "Angela!" He suddenly began running in the direction where he had heard her scream.

"Dr. Hodgins, wait up!" Jack yelled and began running after Hodgins, with everyone following him.

Finally reaching the waterfall, Hodgins saw Angela wading in the water, laughing. Claire and Foreman were standing on the side, laughing as well.

"Angela!" Hodgins said, surprised, and Angela turned, finally noticing everybody there. "Are you okay?"

Angela nodded, smiling. "Of course I'm okay... why wouldn't I be?"

"We heard you scream and we thought that you were hurt or something." Hodgins told her and walked over to the water's edge, staring down at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Swimming over to the edge, Angela jumped out of the water. "I'm fine, Jack. Foreman and Claire just thought that it would be funny if they played a little prank on me."

Foreman chuckled. "Hey, you gotta admit, it was pretty funny."

Claire nodded. "Sorry if we were gone for too long... we just got a little distracted."

Jack sighed. "Just... give us a warning next time or something."

Sawyer began walking back into the forest. "We should be heading back... it'll be getting dark soon, and it's not good to be in the forest when you can't see anything."

* * *

Cameron, Brennan, Booth, House and Sayid were sitting on the beach, right where Jack and the others were sitting before. They probably stayed there because House didn't want to move. 

Cameron glanced at Booth and Brennan. "So, are you guys-"

"No." Booth interjected. "We're not going out... never have and never will."

"I was actually going to ask if you guys were partners, but I was going to ask that next." Cameron told Booth, who blushed, embarassed.

House scowled. "Can this day be any more boring?"

Rolling her eyes, Cameron turned to House. "House, we're stranded on a beach with eleven other people... it'll ocassionally get boring, so get over it."

"Woah... a little grouchy there, Cameron." House said to her, grinning.

Cameron nodded. "I think that I'm still a little queasy from that fish that we ate this morning."

Sayid sighed and stood up. "I think that I'm going to go look for the group... they've been gone a long time."

Brennan looked up at him. "Are you sure that that's safe? You know, you going all by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." Sayid told them and walked away.

Cameron sighed. "I sure hope that everyone's okay."

* * *

I'm still kind of trying to figure out what to put for my next chapter, so if anyone has any ideas, please send me a message or something. And please vote on my poll if you haven't already! Please R&R! Thanks so much. 


	9. Chapter 9

"_Jack!" Turning around, Jack saw Hurley standing a couple feet away from the group, panting. "We can't find Claire, Dr. Foreman and Angela anywhere... they've been gone way too long to get water."_

_Jack stood up. "Alright... let's head into the forest to look for them._

* * *

"_Alright, we're on the right path... the waterfall's only a couple of minutes away from here." Jack explained. "They must be around here somewhere." __A loud roar was heard, causing Wilson and Hodgins to jump in surprise. _

_"Holy shit." Wilson whispered. "What was that?"_

_"That was the monster." Jack said, and Chase, Wilson and Hodgins looked at him like he was crazy. "It's a long story. But it's a very dangerous creature."_

* * *

_"Angela!" Hodgins said, surprised, and Angela turned, finally noticing everybody there. "Are you okay?"_

_Angela nodded, smiling. "Of course I'm okay... why wouldn't I be?"_

_"We heard you scream and we thought that you were hurt or something." Hodgins told her and walked over to the water's edge, staring down at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_Swimming over to the edge, Angela jumped out of the water. "I'm fine, Jack. Foreman and Claire just thought that it would be funny if they played a little prank on me." _

_Foreman chuckled. "Hey, you gotta admit, it was pretty funny." _

_Claire nodded. "Sorry if we were gone for too long... we just got a little distracted." _

_Jack sighed. "Just... give us a warning next time or something."_

* * *

_Sayid sighed and stood up. "I think that I'm going to go look for the group... they've been gone a long time." _

_Brennan looked up at him. "Are you sure that that's safe? You know, you going all by yourself?"_

_"I'll be fine." Sayid told them and walked away._

_Cameron sighed. "I sure hope that everyone's okay."_

* * *

Exiting the forest, Angela and the others walked back to the camp, alerting the other survivors of their arrival. 

Cameron ran up to Chase and hugged him tightly. "Thank god you're okay!"

Chase smiled lightly. "I'm okay... we found them."

Letting go of Chase, Cameron walked over to Foreman and hugged him as well. "Jesus, Foreman, you scared me half to death... we all thought that you guys were dead."

"Sorry, Cam." Foreman apologized, smiling.

Hurley glanced around with a worried look on his face. "Where's Sayid?"

"Oh, he went looking for you guys alone." Cameron informed him. "Is there any way that you could communicate with him to tell him that you're okay?"

Kate shook her head. "No... we don't have any means of communication." She sighed. "He'll probably figure it out soon enough that we're not in the forest. He'll have to come back sometime."

* * *

The moon shone lightly on the ocean before Cameron's eyes. It was so calming to her, yet so ferociously aggrivating. She felt a huge urge to go and talk to a patient, or even answer House's email. Anything that doesn't involve being stuck on the island that she was currently on. She wondered if they were even ever going to get off. Suddenly sensing a presence behind her, she turned around to see Claire hovering above her with Kate, Angela and Brennan on her tail. 

"Hey... mind if we join you?" Claire asked Cameron. "The guys are talking about sports... obviously not our area of expertise."

Cameron chuckled at the thought of House joining in on that conversation. "No, not at all."

The rest of the women sat down, forming a circle along with Cameron. Every woman in the group was wearing some type of tank top that they had brought with them in their suitcases, and long pants. Although it was warm during the day, it could get pretty chilly at night when the winds were around.

"So, how is everybody adjusting to the island?" Kate asked them, not including Claire.

Angela shrugged. "Well, it's not exactly the type of vacation that I had imagined, but it's turning out to be pretty fun. Right, Bren?"

"I don't exactly refer to being stuck on an island with practically no food or water and no help 'fun', Ange." Brennan said to Angela, who rolled her eyes in response.

Claire smiled, and then turned to Cameron. "What about you, Allison? How are you adjusting?"

Cameron wanted to tell them about how she had desperately wanted to go home and hated being stuck on the island, but she decided against it. "Pretty well. I'm just worried about House. He can get to be an asshole without his Vicodin."

Scoffing, Claire blew a piece of hair out of her face. "I thought that he already was an asshole." Her comment caused Cameron to chuckle lightly.

"Vicodin?" Kate asked Cameron, befuddled. "Is that some type of medicine?"

"Yeah." Cameron remembered that these women weren't doctors like herself. If she were to talk about medicine, they would probably have no clue what she was talking about. They would have thought that she was a lunatic or something. "It's a strong medication that wouldn't usually be perscribed to somebody like him... he's a drug addict." She sighed. "When he goes through detox, he can get pretty nasty."

"So how come he hasn't gone into detox yet?" Brennan wondered. "It's been a while."

"I'm not sure." Cameron thought for a moment. "He actually should have gone into detox a while ago." She suddenly grew tired of talking about House.

Claire sensed Cameron becoming slightly annoyed, and so she decided to change the subject. "So, Allison... are you in a relationship with Dr. Chase?"

Cameron suddenly grew red as Claire's question echoed through her ears. "Uhm... it's... well, it's complicated." It was true. Although Cameron always knew that she loved House, she began to develop new feelings for Chase. Despite the fact that she always told him that all she wanted was sex, she knew that she wanted something more than that. Cameron wanted to have an actual relationship with Chase. She loved Chase. Yes, she did love House, but not as much as Chase. As her fingers would intertwine in his hand, she could feel a tingling sensation run throughout her body. She had never felt this way with him before, but she liked the feeling.

"Allison." Brennan said softly, shaking Cameron's arm softly. "Allison... can you hear me?"

Finally aware of Brennan in front of her, Cameron looked away from the ocean that she was staring at. "Oh... sorry. Just spaced out a little."

"Well, it's getting pretty late. We should be heading to bed." Kate told them and stood up. "We have to get up early to go in the forest."

Angela gulped. "You mean in the forest where that loud, scary monster thing was?"

Claire chuckled. "You'll be fine. As long as we have the guys with us, us girls will be perfectly fine. Besides, you have Dr. Hodgins to protect you, if you know what I mean."

Angela glared playfully at Claire and all of the women headed back to the tents.

* * *

I apologize for the VERY late update, but I had family problems. Please R&R! And please, if you have any suggestions for my story, please tell me, and I'll be glad to consider them! 


	10. Author's Note

BRAINFREEZE! Crap! I need some ideas and fast if you guys want me to continue the story. I do have some ideas, but they are to happen way later in the story.

Please review and give me some ideas, I would be very happy if you did! Thank you so much for all of your support and reviews, and I apologize for making you guys wait so long, trust me, I know how it feels, and I myself become very impatient when I have to wait for the next chapter of a story.


	11. Chapter 10

I just noticed that I had a little error with counting the amount of people on the island. There's actually fifteen, not fourteen, like I stated in one of my previous chapters. So, when I had Jack say that there are seven tents and that there are going to be pairs, there are actually going to be pairs and one group will have three in it. Sorry about the little mix up, it seems that I havent passed first grade with my counting skills.

**blazeintheskye: **I hope you're doing well with your recovery, sorry that it took me so long to reply! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so far! I absolutely love some of your ideas, and I may use some of them. Of course, I will say that the credit of those ideas will all go to you!

**A Forgotten Fairy: **It's perfectly fine if you don't have any ideas for me, I'm just glad to see reviews! Yes, a lot of people aren't reviewing my stories anymore, which makes me think that people aren't enjoying them anymore. So I may delete some of them, but I won't delete this one. =]

**notlupus: **Yes, I know that I haven't been really doing that in the previous chapters, but there's so many characters, haha. =] It gets a little confusing for me! But I definitely will, so stay tuned!

**Professor Hermione Granger: **Thanks for reviewing! Yes, people have been saying that I should put them in as a couple, but the thing is, I may just have them you know, try and like outsmart each other or something. Because like you said, they're both scary smart, and I thought it would be very interesting if I did that. I am sorry to dissapoint you, but I am actually more of a House/Cameron fan than I am a House/Brennan fan as of this moment. =[ Haha, but I am definitely glad that you have been looking forward to my next chapters!

**chase_luvers: **Lol, I'm definitely glad that you liked my story so far! The chapter is obviously going to be out right now, and my new years resolution for this year is to update my stories much faster, unless I of course get writer's block again. Then I will turn to all of you, my faithful readers and reviewers for ideas! =]

**backstagespotlight: **Haha, I think I may have confused myself and everyone on that part. It will definitely say in this chapter about House and the vicodin, because I know that he would have usually detoxed earlier since he hardly had any Vicodin left with him when they crashed. So you really didn't miss anything, it was my writing mistake. Thanks for reviewing, and good, you're enjoying the Chase/Cameron stuff! Yayyy! =] *Applause*

**star jelly: **I was thinking of maybe using that, so if I do, then I will definitely put all of the credit to you! No worries!

* * *

Cameron, Angela, Brennan, Claire and Kate treaded back over to the guys, who were still huddled around the campfire, which was beginning to die down.

"We better get to sleep if we want to get an early start in the morning." Kate advised the group, particularly the men because the girls had already known about it when they were talking before.

Jack nodded his head in agreement and got up. "She's right." He walked over to the shore with a bucket, and gathered water up in it.  
"What are we doing in the morning?" Chase wondered.

Jack returned and poured the water from the bucket over the campfire, putting it out in a matter of seconds. Smoke emitted from the deceased fire, and Jack put the bucket down. "We're going into the forest to look for food. We thought it'd be best if everyone went so all of us know where to get food and water."

"Where's Sayid?" Kate suddenly asked, finally noticing that Sayid had yet to return to the camp. "He was supposed to be back. He would've figured it out that we came back."  
A worried look overcame Claire's face. "I don't know. I hope something didn't happen to him. Half of us should go looking for him in the morning, while the others look for food."

"Do you think he's okay?" Wilson wondered.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. He's been around the island plenty of times, so he knows where everything is. Alright, so once everyone is up and we eat breakfast, we'll split into groups tomorrow and start looking for Sayid and for some food."

"Who's going in which group?" Booth asked him. He really just wanted to go look for some fruit. He was really craving some nice pineapples. Anything but fish.

"Well, let's see... we'll need a couple of us who already know where the food is to go and look for the food, so-" Jack was interrupted by Sawyer cutting in.

"I'll go." He said.

Jack nodded, agreeing. "Alright. Claire, you join him. Hurley and Kate, you come with me to look for Sayid. We can figure out the rest of the groups in the morning."

* * *

Everybody was now in their tents, trying their best to go to sleep. Hodgins and Booth both rested in their beds, staring up at the tent's top.

"How did it happen where one minute we were on a plane back to D.C., and the next we're stuck on this island with no way off of it?" Hodgins asked Booth, both amused and confused.  
Booth shrugged. "Who knows. But what we do know is that there will be helicopters probably roaming the areas, searching for all of us. I mean, when people notice that a plane is missing, as well as all of the passengers inside of it, they're bound to know that something happened. It's logic."

"Well, Jack and the others never got off the island yet. I bet there were helicopters looking for them too, but never found them cause they never knew where they actually were." Hodgins stated. "What if that happens to us?"

Sighing, Booth placed his hands behind his head, resting them there. "You just gotta be a little optimistic about this, Hodgins. We have House, who is a world renowned doctor. and then we have me, an FBI agent, and Bones, who is a famous anthropologist and author. Trust me, there will be people looking for all of us. They'll search everywhere."

"I hope you're right, Booth." Hodgins told him. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"Chase?" Cameron whispered, not wanting to talk to loud in case he was asleep. She didn't want to wake him up.

"Hmm?" He responded, clearly awake.

She sat up, and peered into the darkness, trying to find his form. She found it laying on the opposite bed, and she stood up. Walking over to his cot, she sat down on the side, careful not to hit his wounded arm. "Do you mind if we talk?"

His eyes soon began adjusting to the darkness, and he could see her thin form appearing out of the darkness. "Sure."

"On the plane. When... when I said what I said, I... I-" She paused for a moment, trying to get the words out of her mouth. But it wasn't working.

Sensing the feeling that he was getting from her, he interrupted her. "It's fine, Alli-... Cameron." He sat up, so his face was leveled with hers. "It probably just came out... in the moment. I understand. You don't have to explain, you were probably just confused. But it's okay." He had a pained look in his eyes, but he was glad it was dark, so she couldn't see. "Goodnight, Cameron."

As he lowered his body down to rest on the bed, she took hold of his good arm, stopping him. "That's not what I meant, Robert." He raised his body back up, surprised at what she was saying. "What I said on the plane... I meant it. I meant every word that I said." She captured his lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss filled with a jolt of electricity that ran through both of their veins. "I love you, Robert."

"I love you too." Robert whispered back to her.

* * *

Wilson woke up to the blinding sun peeking in through his tent. He heard voices coming from outside, signaling that everyone was up. He was surprised that House didn't wake him up yet. Looking around in his tent, he noticed that House wasn't in the tent. House never woke up before him.

Rising from his bed, Wilson exited the tent, the sunlight causing him to close his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he noticed that everyone was already packing up their stuff to go out into the forest.

"Catch." A voice said to Wilson, surprising him, but catching a banana in his hands. Looking over, he saw that House threw him the piece of fruit.

Jack finished packing up his backpack and placed it on his back. "Alright, let's split up into groups." Everyone stopped talking to see which groups they were going to be put in. "Kate, Hurley, Eric, Booth, Robert, James, Jack and Angela, you all are coming with us to look for Sayid. Dr. House, Dr. Brennan, Sawyer, Claire and Allison are going to go get food."

* * *

As House, Brennan and Cameron followed Sawyer and Claire through the forest, Cameron noticed that House was walking differently. He no longer clutched his leg like he always did at the hospital, and he no longer had his cane. If he didn't have his cane, he would especially be clutching his leg. But he wasn't.  
"Where's your cane, House?" Cameron asked him, but discreetly.

He looked at her for a moment before replying. "Got lost in the crash. Haven't seen it since."

"So how come you're not clutching your leg like you usually do?" She asked him curiously.

"How come you're being annoying and asking so many questions?" He replied.

She sneered at him with her eyes. "How come you're avoiding the question?"

He raised his eyebrows in amusement at her new behavior. "Someone's especially snarky today. Is it your time of month?"

She rolled his eyes at his response. "You should have been detoxing days ago. Which means either you have some vicodin that we don't know about, or you're not taking vicodin. You're taking something else."

"Can't I just have one of my happy-go-fun days?" He asked her, a little baby pout on his face.

Brennan and Claire looked back at them in amusement at their bickering, but kept on walking. Sawyer just ignoring them the whole time.  
Cameron shook her head. "You don't get those days. You never have those days."

"Ouch." He held his hand to his heart in a mocking tone. "That hurt, you know that?"

"What are you on, House?" Cameron asked him.


End file.
